


Son of a Preacher Man

by bela013



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua spoke of remembering Zyon, of crying about it. But the Courier didn't know that canyon oasis. Maybe she could change that.<br/>A Fallout story, where the Courier has no time for the Mojave, let alone its war, so she chooses to stay in Zyon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cool water in front of her was a nice change of her usual post-fight rituals. The lack of radiation was just a bonus. After so long, she was used to Geiger counter ticking away anytime she stepped in any body of water. But she was tired, and the blood on her face and clothes was beginning to dry, this wasn't time for her to be thinking about how the water in Zyon was clean.

The hunting revolver made a dull sound when it fell from her hand onto the ground. And her knees didn't even hurt as she bent them into the water on a crouching position, and them on a kneeing one. The water soaked up her jeans, and the hem of her dress shirt. She's been walking with soggy socks on her boots since she stepped into Three Marys, so this didn't add to her discomfort. It only allowed her to reach the water more easily, washing the blood her her face and hands, and cooling her sweat ridden body. Maria wasn't as young as she used to be, so this afternoon might have been too much.

The sound of Joshua's gun coking into action echoed on the red canyon there were in. There was a possibility that he'd shoot her, because she took that killing from him, a killing he could pretend that it was his revenge on Caesar himself. But she was tired, and if he really wanted to kill her, that was going to be on his head, not hers, dead people feel no pain.

The gun went off. One time. Two times. Three times. He did not stop. God dammit, that stupid man just emptied a clip on a dead man. Did the fire melt more than his skin, and he was more unstable than she predicted?

He kept on pulling the trigger, even when the bullets were finished. Joshua only stopped when she heard his knees hit the floor and a him taking a raspy kind of breath. But she did not turn. He didn't need her to see this obvious display of emotions, or weakness, as he'd call it.

She was sitting on the shallow river now. Waiting for her - what did he call her? Neighbor. He was her neighbor. After all, she lived on her duffle bag, saying that they lived by each other wasn't so far fetched. Anyway, she was waiting for Joshua to snap out of it, so they could go back to camp, maybe in time for some victory dinner.

No such luck. When the sun begin to set and the water to turn too cold, she stood up. The light from the pip-boy was turned off, so Joshua could still hid his face from her if she wanted. But her stomach spoke louder than her understanding now, so all she could offer him was a hand, and maybe some silent company.

His hand was warm, and the groan that left his mouth when he practically pulled her to the floor with him, so he could hoist himself, made her more comfortable in her aching back. It was always nice to see that age came for all.

"Do you think they saved us a plate?" before following her, he bent down, and picked up her revolver, putting it away on his own vest.

"We can get ourselves our own gecko, if you think they didn't" the bandage around his head was dirty. The red that stained was of the canyon red dirt, and the blood of his enemies. Maybe he'd let her help him with those bandages today. But only if he patches up her jacket. It was hard for her to make Pacer give her this one, so she doubts that he'd just give her another.

"Do you think we can get some fish?" he shrugged, and that was probably the most human thing he did since she met him 3 days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't gecko, not even fish. They, more like Joshua, shot down a yao guai. He was using her revolver, having only cast her a side long glace, as if asking for her permission. He didn't use all the bullets she had left. This was the reason she used that bulky thing, it was strong. The ammo was expensive, but one of them could do more damage that a 9mm could.

The knife that was used to cut off one of the beasts legs was hers too. That bowie knife was a memory of her military life. Coupling it with her years of medical experience, that was like a blast from the past. Cutting off limbs on the side road, running out of ammo, killing tribals. She had no idea today would be one of those days where past and present were so alike. It must be Joshua's fault. His problems were rubbing off on her.

The leg was almost off when a bunch of Dead Horses showed up and helped them carry the whole animal to the Angel Cave. They ran ahead, leaving her and Joshua to continue in their considerably slower pace. His bandaged hand came into her line of vision, offering back her revolver. She refused. Maria didn't feel like shooting anymore today. But she showed him the knife she was holding. There was a paranoid edge in Joshua Graham, surely he would make her listen to some twisted speech about the importance of being prepared to kill and die if she didn't show him that she had means to protect herself.

It wasn't long until they reached the Eastern Virgin, and the blood eyed Joshua came into view, looming over them, even in the faint moon light. It was such a tribal thing. Joshua gave her the impression that he liked the painting. She didn't know why. If her face was up there, bloody and angry, she'd be upset. It would mean that they saw her as something they could use to scare their enemies away. And she didn't want to be feared. Not even by her enemies. People who looked down on her were much easier to kill.

Their feet touched the water almost at the same time. And they both started pulling their legs forward, walking on the shallow water, and avoiding the bear traps. Joshua didn't stop at the camp, where a great number of people spoke loudly in a idiom she didn't know. She didn't stop either, she followed him into the Angel Cave, which was so very empty inside. At least the silence she could understand.

"Do you need help with the thing?" her leather jacket was on the floor, between her duffle and the worktable. She needed clean clothes. And she needed them now. Joshua turned to look at her, showing that he did listen to what she said. By the sound of the trotting and barking that came from the upper mouth of the cave, so did Rex.

He came in bounds, practically jumping on her. That was the best thing that happened to her in the last 10 years. And it was happy to see her. Few things could feel that good.

"Thing?" when she leaned on the worktable so she could remove her boots, she turned to her human companion. And now it was Joshua who had to fend off Rex's semi-jumps. The bullet prove vest was on one of his tables, and with it, his gun sat, side by side with hers. His shirt was much like hers, dirty and wet, be it from sweat, river water, or blood; their shirts had it all.

"Bandages. Need help?" it was wrong of her to be glad of his military past, especially because his military past was more on the line of an armed militia. But military man were good to have around when you were tired and filled with grime, because she could just take off her shirt, and he'd see it as just another soldier changing its clothes.

"Not now. I need to eat something first" now bare footed and with a clean shirt, she could rest for a second. And appreciate the fact that Joshua and Rex seamed to be locked into a staring contest, followed by something that could be called belly rubbing. The fact that all that Joshua's face showed was something similar to King's face when he was dealing with Rex did not escape her. Storing such knowledge was the best thing to do, maybe she'd get a chance to ask him about it.

"So let's see about that yao guai"

The pressed dirt floor was warm, and Rex's tongue was ticklish. If that wasn't a nice way to finish a day, she didn't know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy I could sneak Rex into this chapter. I couldn't contain myself, I had to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

They were nothing alike. And yet, incredibly similar. Not even before the fire, did Joshua look like that. Maria's skin was darker. He wasn't sure, but if his memory served him right, he'd say she was Latin. At least, that's what he heard the people from New Canaan call people like her.

Daniel stared at them in mild disgust. Both had horrible manners. Joshua at least had a reason, he chewed with his mouth open because it put less pressure in the tender skin of his mouth. Maria just like to have her mouth so full that her cheeks were always round, always taking a small bite of everything in her plate and chewing it slowly, since she had no space to work the food with her teeth.

The cyberdog sat between them, basking in their collective attention. Having his ear scratched by the courier, and given meat from Joshua. They both looked like children, barely paying attention to their food, choosing to play with a puppy instead.

A part of him was so very grateful for the courier, who even choosing to side with Joshua, kept worst case scenarios from happening, and helped them stay in their home. But there was also the other part, the one who couldn't help but to look at her face and resent her for it. That face should have been Joshua's, if he had done other things.

The white and gray that sprinkled her thick brown hair, was something that not him, nor anyone at New Canaan had the chance of seeing in Joshua's head. He left them too young, and only came back as the Burned Man.

Her rage was paced. Even when Joshua practically threatened her, forcing her to help them. All she did was glare at him before walking out of what could have been a horrible fight. And Joshua was only fixated on fire, burning all his feelings, the people around him, and himself. He would have shouted, he would have pulled his gun. But Maria denied him a fight, so he followed her lead.

What he wanted, was to knock their head together. They were too quiet. He was a child when Joshua left. He didn't know him enough. If Joshua was quiet before, now he was mute. In three days, Maria said enough about herself. Not personally. Of that he only had a name, that might not be hers. But her temper was easier to read, she allowed him to read her. Why couldn't Joshua offer the same courtesy?

A drink of water to wash down the meat. They one they killed. Joshua found the bullet that he used to kill the yao guai when he was eating. Maria tried not to laugh, so she buried her face on the dog's metal neck. The bullet was stored in a shirt pocket. And they resumed eating.

Their silence could be awkward. But They said so much with half looks. Maria's abilities were rubbing off on Joshua. He could tell them to 'shut up' with a look now, instead of the growl that he used to make when people talked to him.

"Will you stay with us?" the words were out of his mouth before he could think about them. His words caught Joshua by surprise. Daniel was sure that he never saw that look on Joshua's face before. His eyes that were half closed, now were wide, darting between him and Maria, wanting to hear her answer, but never willing to prompt her to say anything.

"It was never in my plans to stay in Zyon" he tried to not be disappointed, and to not look at Joshua, who squirmed in his place. He wanted to know what Joshua did, to act so embarrassed. "My plans were to reach New Canaan, and ask around if they needed a doctor, or if there was something I could do to earn myself a new home"

Home. He missed his. So did Joshua.

"If- If you come with me- us, I might help you with that. They'll need people to rebuild the town" He did no linger on that. He didn't want to think about the ones they had to bury.

Now it was her turn to look surprised. But before she could ask anything, Joshua leaned over the dog, and near her shoulder. There were words spoken, but to low for him to hear. He left it at that. Some things were better not to know.

The both of them were so alike in their differences. Speaking in hushed tones, and soundless looks. It could have bothered him, if it didn't make him thing of the things Joshua could turn in a silence of his own, and the images of thing that could have been that she inspired.

"I'll go rest. Maybe- maybe you can tell me in the morning, if you'll stay" he did no linger, choosing to stand up, and leave them to their conversation. Maria waved him goodbye, and it gave him some hope that even leaving, she'd tell him all about this. But not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this starting to make sense? I feel like it is, but I think about them so much, that I'm a bit biased.


	4. Chapter 4

She should have known. Joshua Graham, is, or was, the best Legionnaire, above him only Caesar. No fire could kill that kind of thing. She would have been afraid, her years in the NCR should have honed her into a Legion hating soldier. But countless nights at the bedside of sick and dying soldiers made her tired. And hating was the sort of thing that took a lot of energy.

Daniel said she could go with them. That New Canaan was still there. He said he could put in a word for her. Maria knew that wasn't needed. A doctor in the wastelands was something anyone took with open arms.

And of course, Joshua did not approve. He was the sort of man that only approved of thing he thought by himself. Selfish asshole on a hell road to vengeance, if you'd ask her about him. So he did what he thought he was entitled to. He bent over Rex, and whispered into her ear. Poor Daniel left them before she could answer to either of them, wanting to give them space. She was clearly being forced to tell him that her and Joshua weren't friends, and what Joshua whispered to her were far from friendly things.

"You weren't supposed to know" his voice was deep and raspy, his breath warm in her ear. Other words from the mouth of other man would have driven her up the wall. "New Canaan doesn't need a raider sniffing around" Funny how he knew of her origins. He must have burned many raiders in his time to know of her skin and hair, even under her normal clothes and manners. That kind of knowledge sure as hell didn't come from his hometown. If so, Daniel wouldn't seam so intrigued by it.

"They are rebuilding. They need good people. Not the likes of you." too bad, that she thought twisting the knife on imbalanced man was a bad thing. Otherwise she would have pointed out that they didn't need the likes of him either. But Maria was an opportunist, not a idiot, so she kept her mouth shut.

"You may go with Daniel if you want. But keep in mind that I'll be watching you. And if you step out of the line, you'll answer to me." she hear those words from so many man before him. They never fully trusted a raider looking doctor, never mind that she had been part of the NCR for much longer than many of those man that told her that. Legion really had nothing on her.

"And what is this illusive line you speak of, Joshua?" he did not answer, which was something she expected, all he did was back away from her, and glare. "No need to be all touchy. Tell you what, if you fix my jacket for me, I'll take a look at that badly bandaged arms of your."

It wasn't a white flag, but an exchange of favors. Something he seamed to understand, for all he did was stand up and sign with his head for her to follow him back to the cave. Maybe she had a chance of getting some peace and quiet after all.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't knew what to think of them. Yesterday they managed to look like friends. But Maria told him about Joshua's treats. It should have started to make sense after that. It would have been normal for her to hate Joshua, his past wasn't so much in the past for those who were against the Legion. And having Joshua behave like a territorial savage when it came to New Canaan was something he was used to.

Except, they walked side by side, in something like a comfortable silence. The bandages from Joshua's arms were done in a more professional way. The hole from Maria's jacket was patched up in the same way as Joshua's duffle bag. The dog growled at him from time to time because of his hat. It all looked like madness from him. Daniel almost wished for a fight between them, at least that he could understand.

Joshua told him that he was going to accompany them to Zion. Maria snorted in laughter at this, and only dragged him away to tell about the treats she received yesterday. It was all done in good humor, she laughed it away. 'I'm a doctor, Daniel. People don't just kill doctors', it was all she said before walking away. He pressed Joshua about that, it didn't matter if she cared or not, what he did wasn't right. 'I know what I'm doing, Daniel. You can't just trust anyone who shows up', Joshua was right, but why did he walk towards her after he said that?

They started their travel when the sun came up. No one said anything about their departure, no one asked why or tried to stop. Daniel said his good bye's, but all Joshua did was walk away and look up to the painting of his face when they were by the rangers station. Maria lit a cigarette and looked away from them, towards the pink clouds and the rising sun.

It was a silent walk, there were no stops, and the sun was so high in the sky that the shadows cast by the canyons were small, when Maria's pip-boy came to life and some loud music began playing. They all jumped in surprise, and even her ever present calm was broken in the sudden noise.

"It's the radio. I left it on a high volume in case I started picking up some weak signal. Wasn't expecting it to sprung to life like that" her voice was breaking in excited laughter, and she didn't even look back at them when she walked to the side of the road and sat right there on the floor.

Since it was getting too hot to walk around, and he was starting to get tired, Daniel choose to do the same as her and sit on the floor, that was on a nice temperature, thanks to the cool and humid air of the shadowed part of the canyon. Joshua was a different matter. He kicked some pebbles by his foot, and looked at the dog as if looking for support. Not finding anything but a whine and a head tilt, Joshua dragged his feet towards them and practically threw himself at the floor.

Maria twisted some buttons on her pip-boy, making the music give way to some static, before reaching a clear sound. And it was like that that they stayed until the sun started to come down. With the song of the radio as they sat there in silence, resting, each lost in its own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

With something akin to apprehension, Joshua wondered if she had noticed how he only walked on her right side. Daniel knew the whole truth, so if he wished to speak with him, he'd tap on his shoulder or place himself where he could be seen. So during their journey to New Canaan, Joshua walked by her side, with Daniel five paces behind. Rex would shove his snout on his hand from time to time, and silence would have been king, if not for the faint buzz from her pip boy.

  
Maria moved her hand when she talked. Not only with him, she did the same when talking to Daniel and even with the dog. Which saved him from the embarrassment of having her know. She was a stranger. It was none of her business. That was his own weakness and shame, and he's like to decided if people should know about it or not.

It was their second day on their trek. Sometimes there would be a paved road on their way, others there would be pressed dirty. Occasionally, they would have to cross tall grass or small creaks. At least the sun wasn't as unforgiving as it had been on the day they left Zyon, nor the air as humid. There might be rain tomorrow, but not today.

He didn't plan to come with them. And his reasons were more than mere distrust. When he first met her, and blackmailed her into helping their cause, he told her about the New Canaanites. Of how their town was destroyed, but as long there was tribe, there would be New Canaan. The woman probably imagined that he meant himself, her surprise when Daniel told her that there was still a place to go was too genuine.

With a shift on the wind, he felt rather than saw her hands begin to move. She was already mid sentence when he looks at her, but he can still understand. She asks about the road, if there is a name to the places they've been. Only some of them have a proper name, he tells her so. His own voice strange to his ears. It was almost as if he was shouting at the bottom of the river.

She tinkers away on her pip boy, adding the names to the map. He sees it from over her shoulder. Blue markers on a blue screen. Maria doesn't need to look at him to hear him, so she adds them as he explain and occasionally points at the map, for places they hadn't been, but if she was too update the map, she might as well do it right. With his head over her shoulder, he doesn't need to read her lips, her voice sounds much like his on those moments even if a bit lower.

At the very corner of the map, he tells her to add a marker for what used to be New Canaan. She doesn't ask, but he tells her anyway. It's a way to ground him the present. He never explained anything at the Legion. It was their duty to follow, and he couldn't be bothered to care about their lack or understanding. He hardly spoke on those days. He could do so with no pain, and hear with no aid. One can only appreciate something once they loose it.

She paid attention to his words. A story of how the White Legs raided New Canaan, torched the houses, and killed the ones who stayed behind to deal with them. He told her of how his family and tribe couldn't be bested in combat by a bunch of savages. The corners of her mouth curled at that, and he knew that she could hear the pride that tinted his words when he spoke of them.

They had split. Only a handful of the New Canaanites stayed behind to fight, an attempt to either win, or die so the others could go under the radar and escape the wrath of the Legion, and all the tribes that wished to win their favor.

Joshua could almost feel wholesome in that moment. It was almost as if he turned back time, and became the missionary he once was. Spreading the Word of the Lord and how his own tribe followed them. Deafness might be his reality now, but in that moment, he could hear and be heard, so that would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update, and finally a Joshua chapter. I know that no where in the canon he is described as deaf. But it is very unrealistic for him to only have burn from the falls, and everything else to function perfectly.  
> He must have been dosed on something when they set him on fire, so his head took the worst of it. His ears and nose being cartilage, suffered the worst of it. And I did some research about accidents like his, and it's not uncommon for people to partially lose their hearing.  
> I hope this covers it, and that Joshua was written on a believable way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow build fic. This will take time to happen. Mostly because I don't see nor Joshua or my Courier sharing they life story with complete strangers.  
> With the fist chapter, you don't see much of what happened in this 3 days or how she got there with the Caravan. But things will be explained. Even if not all at once.


End file.
